


The Testing Phase

by ExistentialMalaises



Series: Prompts and Themes [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fuck Or Die, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialMalaises/pseuds/ExistentialMalaises
Summary: On their way to Midgard, Valkyrie and Loki follow up on a distress call from another spaceship…... And they end up testing the bounds of reality.Or: the three times Valkyrie and Loki fuck.





	1. Fuck Or Die

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble turned into a one-shot, then a three-shot, written as a part of a series of prompts that focus on literary genres and/or (fanfiction) tropes. This story (the first chapter) includes the following motif: ‘fuck or die’. 
> 
> _Enjoy the smutfest..._

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Loki said as he stepped closer to Thor, and averted his gaze from her, the resentment ringing clear.

Brunnhilde raised her shoulder, not appreciating being involved in family matters. “Unlikely. I just wish it wasn’t me.”

“Brother, it’s good to see you making friends,” Thor said, and placed his arm on Loki’s shoulder, who brushed it away immediately. “I think the lack of—”

“ _Fine_ , I’m leaving.” Loki turned around and passed her without making eye-contact, like the pretender he was, his green cape sweeping furiously behind him.

“You owe me more firewater,” Brunnhilde said to Thor, who grinned from ear to ear, promising her again that he would introduce her to Midgardian alcohol once they set foot on the planet. With a grunt, she followed the lackey into the space pod to board the unidentified spaceship that had sent out a distress call. She ignored his presence, and by now he had learned to do the same.

It had been days since the destruction of Asgard. Her home, one she had said goodbye to so long ago. It still hurt though, when all that was left of the golden planet was shattered beams of blue… then nothing but the vast blackness of space.

And no damn ale on this ship.

She lived a decent life on Sakaar: made good money, was favored by the Grandmaster, worked with the champion, scored all the pussy or cock she craved, and… the Warsong came with a lot of nifty gadgets. She really missed her remote-controlled gatling guns. Using _them_ was a good time. The nostalgic walk down memory lane reminded Brunnhilde of her other weapons, and her fingers slid over the dual daggers that were attached in a sheath on the small of her back. Those were fun too, but she opted for her trusted Dragonfang for this exploration, and withdrew it from its scabbard… then boarded the unidentified spaceship with Loki. 

The entry hall was dead silent with no living soul around. All the areas they prodded through were empty. Only dark grey walls and harsh white beams. Something was off. The spaceship had sent a distress call, yet there was nobody to find. At the very least there should be dead bodies.

“We should retreat. There’s no one here who wants rescuing.” Loki’s voice came from behind her, and she turned towards him.

“Of course you’re too much of a coward to—”

“I’m _not_ a coward. I’m simply not a fool.” He opened his arms, as if inducting a show. Always so damn dramatic. “This is a trap,” He said matter-of-factly, and she knew he was right, but admitting that was… annoying.

“One more sweep, then we’re out.” Brunnhilde walked away from him, and when she heard his footsteps the corner of her mouth quirked up in satisfaction. For once the smart-mouth didn’t antagonize her further by not conforming.

As soon as they entered the glowing blue area, Brunnhilde knew they would have been better off if he had. The door slid closed on its own behind them, and the azure gleam off the walls shut them in inside the unoccupied expanse. There was nothing there. Four walls, a ceiling and a floor. It looked suspiciously a lot like a damn prison. She caught Loki’s stare, the nervous twitch of his fingers assured her this was not his doing. One less worry. She turned away from him and to the door when Loki seized her hand. She yanked her hand away and relinquished herself from his intended grasp, contempt settling on her features, but Loki seemed distracted… so she silently followed his gaze.

White letters appeared on one of the four walls, accompanied by a throaty voice. “Welcome participants. Congratulations! Upon entering the portal of this spaceship you successfully passed through numerous screenings.”

Brunnhilde tilted her head in confusion. “What the—”

“You have been selected to be part of an intergalactic fieldwork into the mutations of the neuroanatomical and autonomic nervous system, which occur during intimate copulation between two members of the same species. If you fail to complete the experiment, a lethal examination of your anatomy will be conducted instead.”

“Wait — _what_ the fuck?”

“Beg your pardon?” Loki shifted, his hands clamping together.

Brunnhilde glanced from the wall to Loki, and back. “Is this person seriously suggesting… _we fuck_?”

“ _Or die…_ ”

She laughed, pressing the palm of her hand on her stomach. “That is the funniest thing I’ve heard in days. I needed a good laugh. Life in space was starting to get dreary.”

“I query they’re jesting.”

“I don’t give a fuck,” Brunnhilde said, standing straight.

Loki cleared his throat, then stepped closer to the wall with the pale writing. “Technically, we’re not the same species.”

“We have calculated for that.” The unseen voice echoed through the room. “Frost giants are comparable to Asgardians.”

“You’re a frost giant?” Brunnhilde flicked her head to Loki, but he stepped closer to the wall once more and ignored her.

“If you wish us to… copulate, the least you could do is show us who you are?”

The words on the wall turned into a rectangular screen. From the looks of it, there were two creatures with dark, glowing faces in a shape she had never seen before, and beady red eyes… Large and circular. No iris, just red. These creatures did not come from the Nine Realms, or even what she knew of the beyond.

“How… _ugly_ ,” she muttered, genuinely taken aback by the probing eyes.

“Never seen anything quite like it. And I’ve seen a lot,” Loki said in return, stepping away from the wall, his voice as hushed as hers.

Her head flicked to his again, no longer speaking in an undertone. “Oh, yeah, been around, have you?”

“That’s… _not_ what I meant.”

Without responding to their comments, one of the two creatures continued with their statement. “To facilitate the experiment, you are required to complete your duties and reach the pinnacle of coition within an hour.” And without waiting for a response, the hologram screen and the weirdly-shaped faces disappeared from the wall. A hologram of a timepiece took its place. “You have one hour.” 

“This is preposterous.” Loki inspected the shut door. “You should not have commented on their appearance. Maybe they’re sensitive about that. We could’ve come to an agre—”

“Guess you’ll just have to die.”

“You mean we will both have to die.”

“Oh, for fucks sake.” Brunnhilde rolled her eyes and tramped towards the door where the azure gleam covered it. With the side of her fist, she struck the door. In an instant, she was propelled to the other side of the area and a piercing pain blazed through her arm as she plummeted to the ground.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Brunnhilde said with a grumble, and sat up. Parts of her fingers were reddened and scarred, from where her uniform did not protect her.

Loki twirled his fingers, practicing his magic on her, something she did not ask for and was about to comment on when he did so for her. “My powers…” He glanced at his hands, and she did at hers. Still reddened and scarred. “They aren’t working.” 

“Fifty-five minutes left.” The expanse filled with the throaty voice of one of the creatures, and the white writing appeared on the wall, underneath the hologram of the timepiece.

“Let me try that again.” She erected herself with a grunt, and collected her Dragonfang from the ground, and rolled her shoulder back. She would pay the price for her mistake later on; her muscles were stiffening already. But later on wasn’t now. Brunnhilde returned to the door, nearing Loki.

He lifted his arm to her weapon, and she glared at him. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Good thing you’re not me.”

“You could electrocute far more than your hand this time.”

“Better than being stuck in this room with—”

“Don’t be stubborn. We are going to need your hands for punching those oddly-figured creatures, especially if my magic—”

Brunnhilde groaned out loud, throwing her head back. Why was he still talking? Better yet: why did he have to be right? It was aggravating. She wasn’t willing to give up more body parts, so she put the Dragonfang back in its scabbard, and tried to think of another way out. “Who comes up with this shit?”

“Overzealous and cunning miscreants,” Loki said, and a smile tugged at his mouth.

“ _Why_ are you smiling?”

He raised his hands in innocence. Feigned innocence. “I was momentarily impressed.”

“Ugh, I’d rather die than touch the likes of you.”

“It’s not like you’re high on my list either,” Loki said while Brunnhilde crossed her arms. He mirrored the movement.

“Oh, please.” She stepped away from him, closer to the wall with the writing. The clock was ticking on her left… and on the right was Loki… or electrocution. She wasn’t certain which of the two she preferred more. “I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

“Once I get out of here, I am going to murder Thor in his sleep,” Loki said, and shook his head. One thing they could agree on. 

The writing on the wall changed, and another announcement followed: “Fifty minutes left.” She chewed on her bottom lip, still contemplating what she preferred more. Loki or electrocution. It was a hard call, and the nagging pain in her hand wasn’t helping with clearing her mind.

“You know what, let’s just get this over with,” Loki said already admitting defeat, far too easily for her liking. “The sooner we can forget about it.”

She shook her head, and she probably gave him a look of repugnance. As he deserved for even suggesting something as laughable. “No. I’d rather die.”

“I’d rather not…” He moved towards her, speaking in an undertone once more, and she quirked her eyebrow. “Look, I will make it worth your while.”

“No.” Brunnhilde turned away from him, and back to the clock. Shit. Time was passing by quicker than she thought. His powers were useless. Her weapons may damage her more. Perhaps she should throw his body against the door and see what good it would do. At least it would take care of—

“You’ve rightfully observed my glances.” Loki started again, and she rolled her eyes. Was he still trying with that. She flicked her head towards him, but he wasn’t looking at her. He had averted his gaze. It got her attention. “I was… ruminating.”

“On what?”

“Forty-five minutes left. Tick tock.” There was a hint of amusement in the throaty voice. That didn’t sound unbiased. This whole situation was a mockery.

Loki tilted his head, still not glancing her way when he had her full attention. “Your preferences…” 

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“No… you want to effectuate it.” Loki drawled out the words, his gaze finally meeting hers, a mischievous glister behind his light eyes.

“Say what now?” Brunnhilde wanted to chuckle to show him what a fool he was. Instead she placed her hands on her hips and allowed him to continue whatever the hell he was playing at.

“How long has it been since you last… dominated a man?”

“Oh, you mean back when I beat the shit out of you in Sakaar? Besides, who needs a man for any—”

Loki strutted near her, a smirk forming on his lips, and she was ready to punch it off. Now _that_ was an easy choice. “It didn’t escape my notice how much binding me thrilled you.” 

“Think you’re projecting.”

“I beg to differ.”

Brunnhilde dropped her arms to her sides, and pursed her lips. “Beg, you say?” Loki _was_ playing her… but, for now, it was working. She was letting him.

“Yes…”

“Then do it,” she said, wondering how far he was willing to go since dying really wasn’t an option for him, and he was so quick to admit it. 

That stopped him dead in his tracks, and she could see the stiffening of his jaw. Would this be difficult for him? He seemed like the type who would beg, who would crawl, who would do anything when given the right… motivation.

“Please…”

Fascinating. “ _Ehh_. On your knees.” Brunnhilde examined her burned hand, before returning her attention back to him. “Beg… better.”

“Hm.” He cleared his throat, a storm brewing in his blue eyes. Not unpleasant to see. She’d like a storm. “Please, Valkyrie, unlike you I don’t have a death wish. If you allow me to have sex with you, I will do whatever you wish me to… within the parameters of this situation.”

Brunnhilde laughed. He was negotiating, and he was doing a piss-poor job at it. Nothing like all the arguments she had to overhear with his brother. Discussing terms. Endless droning and whining. “No, you’re not selling it. Try again.” She parted her lips in thought, her pulse raising in anticipation of his next move, then trailed her foot over the floor until he glanced at it. “Now while you lick my boot.”

“ _Please_ …” Loki swallowed, then kneeled in front of her, his jaw straining. “Will you fuck me already? All I want… is to feel your wet cunt on my face, smothering me with your thighs, until I give out. Please, Valkyrie…” His eyes were fixed on hers as he slowly lowered his head to her boot, and lapped his tongue across the leather. “I’ll eat your cunt raw like a man possessed if you allow me.”

She cocked her head backwards at the sight, a searing form of arousal emerging inside her chest during his third attempt. Her tongue flicked past her bottom lip, trying to stop it from drying. “Possessed by what?”

“Indecency…” He produced another smirk, one that looked good when he was begging on his knees, and she was willing to see where this could go.

She sucked in her breath then chuckled, her mind and body titillated by the sudden possibilities, but she wouldn’t show him that. Loki did have a way with words. He was persuasive. She witnessed it every day since she met him. “Alright… I’ll play your game.”

“It’s not my game.”

“Whatever, disrobe.” Brunnhilde carefully placed her weapons to the side so they wouldn’t be in the way. Loki raised himself with an accomplished smirk that she chose to ignore so it would not impact her stimulated mood, and he followed her lead. Then she removed her armor and uniform, one component of her outfit at a time, throwing them to the floor… when he had to speak again.

“Can you leave on the cape?” His voice came out steadily, his face cleared of emotion, but she was well aware of the intent behind his words. Lust was always visible in the eyes. She didn’t mind it in his.

“Ruminations?”

“I know you have them too,” he said, a quick smirk returning to his face as he removed his pants. He wasn’t as brawny as the Asgardian men she had come to see with and without their robes on—no wonder since he was a frost giant—but his length and the hard planes of his figure still made him… appealing.

“Get back on the floor. I didn’t say you could get up.” Brunnhilde unzipped her tight pants, then dragged them down her body as he got down on his knees and watched her closely. His hair seemed much darker now that is was contrasted by the paleness of his skin and the stark room. It was a strangely alluring sight. “And the cape is attached to my armor… unless you prefer I leave it on.”

“No, I want…” He cleared his throat, then a twitch of his head. “Please, let me see your breasts.” See, she knew he was good at this.

Brunnhilde grinned at the admission—it felt good to be wanted—but hissed through her teeth as though he had inconvenienced her. “Count your blessings that I got out of bed on the right side today.” She could see his mind working, forming a retort to her words, but she raised her eyebrow, shaking her head from left to right, and somewhere between all those actions he had decided to keep his mouth shut. This… was such an improvement.

With two brisk steps she stood in front of him in all her glory. And on his knees, his eyes were at the same height as… _all her glory_. He opened his mouth, and she pushed down the need to threaten him with his life if he’d say something stupid, because she wasn’t insecure like that and she definitely wouldn’t show him. She’d just beat him, if necessary. But then he took a deep breath and licked his lips, which was good enough for her. She cupped his chin, and his gaze momentarily shifted to her eyes.

“Weren’t you licking my boot?” She pushed her fingers into his skin, and his mouth opened further at the graze of her nails digging deep, then he released himself from her grasp and found her feet.

A soft brush against her ankle while his groomed black locks moved away from her body until there was a warm wet glide on her toes that sent tantalizing tingles to her core. She cocked back her head when his blue eyes found hers, smirking at her… He licked the curve of her foot, and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep her lips in a straight line. With languid kisses and laps of his tongue, he worked his way up. The slow climb made her breathing strenuous and her nipples hard, and by the time he reached her knee, and licked the back of it, she had to bite her lip in containment. When he neared her thigh, his mouth traveled towards her hand, surprising her in the process, as he inserted one of her wounded fingers between his reddening lips. Their eyes connected, and for a second he did not move, just watched her, perhaps as he calculated his actions, and then he drew her finger deeper into his mouth. Her lips parted, a soft gasp escaping. It was an unexpectedly delicate touch, warm and supple, and he gazed at her intently as he soothed the sensitive skin.

He sucked on all her fingers, alleviating her pain and painting her a pretty picture of his face and his hardening cock, but when he tried to get to his feet she grew resistant. She kept him in his place, and gave him a questioning look. “You said you’d eat me like a man possessed. So far you’re very disappointing.” He wasn’t living up to his words.

“I will…” Loki said, his voice low and affected, and he rose in spite of her. “But if you allow me to focus on other parts of your body.”

“No.”

Loki towered over her, but refrained from touching her. “That way you’ll come faster, and you won’t have to endure my… touch further.”

Always negotiating, always discussing terms. “ _Ugh_.” He wasn’t wrong. She hated it. “Hurry up then,” she said, beckoning him to come closer with her moist hand.

Stepping towards her, he seemed to lean down for a kiss on her mouth, so she put her palm on his chest. His heart was racing, but that didn’t change anything.

“Not on the mouth. I’ll save that for someone I actually want,” Brunnhilde told him.

Loki shook his head, and brought it to her neck. He wasted no time as he explored her skin, adding gentle bites to his repertoire of seduction, while his hands gripped her hips and inched upwards. But then he decided to speak. Hushed words against her ear. “Do you enjoy hurting my feelings?”

“You’re perceptive. Feel better now that I’ve complimented you?” She stared at the blue wall in front of her, her arms inactive. “Uh-huh, less talking, lackey. You said you’d make it worth my while, so shut up and get to it.” She wasn’t very used to taking a backseat. Normally she’d be all over her lovers, caressing and squeezing her favorite parts of them, but she didn’t want to give him the pleasure.

“It’s Loki.” He kissed down her collarbone, and his mouth and hands encountered her breasts at the same time. “The _least_ you could—”

“Fuck off.” She murmured halfheartedly when he twirled his tongue around one tautened nipple while his thumb flicked over the other. “ _Hnnh._ ” She pressed her thighs together, and wondered how that flick would feel over her clit. “Stay there.” He proceeded with his actions, remaining in place, per her request, as his free hand crawled down to her pussy, and he slid a finger between her folds, going to her core, nudging her entrance, and her muscles flared with need… the desire to be filled taking over.

“Thirty minutes left.” The throaty voice from the creatures sounded, and that didn’t fucking help their case. Working an orgasm on a deadline was infuriating.

“Seems like there are soft edges to you…” Loki mumbled, releasing her breasts. “Soft and so sticky.” He stood erected and gazed into her eyes; his were darkened with undisguised lust. He waited for an answer, but he never got one. Pushing her buttons further, he lifted his slick finger to his lips and sucked it languidly. “Hmm. Salty. _Sweet_. To think this is what happens with someone you claim not to want.”

Heat was burning inside of her, and she could feel it flaring up to her face and down her core. It could have been more desire, but it was more than likely anger. It didn’t matter. She seized his shoulders, and gave him a small, bitter smile. “Don’t flatter yourself. You’re only a lackey in this, fulfilling a need so _I_ don’t die.” As the words came out, she shoved him until he was horizontal on the ground so she could settle herself on top of him. With her knees over his shoulders, she adjusted her weight and hovered with her thighs and pussy over his face. “Now put that silver tongue to better use.”

Loki lifted his neck, and she lowered herself, pushing his head back down on the ground, when his mouth connected with the inner side of her thigh. He scraped his teeth over the soft skin of her inner thigh as he ventured closer to her pussy, leaving behind a wet trail of flushed skin. When his velvet tongue passed over her outer labia, she sucked in her breath and shifted her weight to make herself more comfortable. All she could see was his darkened blue eyes, staring back at her, and his tousled jet-black locks that glided over the cold, hard ground every time he tasted a new part of her pussy. The warmth of his lips and tongue slithered between her folds, lapping up and down until he tasted all four of them. Brunnhilde shivered. It became increasingly more difficult to keep her shit together. Then he wriggled down to her center, to push and prod; an attempt with his pointed tongue to enter her… and her mind clouded over. She was getting off. She fucking needed to now. She shifted her weight again, leaning forward and resting on her palms to give him more leeway. But he moved all the way up to her clit, where he added more pressure with each incessant roll of his tongue, only interrupting the movement with long sucks with his lips. Pressure coiled deep within her overheated core, and her hips began to move of their own accord, rubbing up harder against his mouth for more friction… more suction.

 _More_ …

An unbidden moan fell from her lips as she got closer to her climax, and her eyes fluttered closed in concentration. His fingers pushed into her thighs, and she cradled his head between them, leaning down on her elbows while forcing down her clit on his face. He sucked on her harder, eating her out like he had promised. A man possessed, interested in only one thing. Indecency. Getting her off. The muscles in her hips pulsed harder and faster, working overtime, zeroing in on the heat of her nub, and her head fell between her arms as a series of low moans broke free… Her back arched and she stilled her movements when an overpowering force swept through her, making her gasp out in contentment. But Loki, he persisted, his lips searing against her oversensitive skin, and Brunnhilde unraveled further, wet warmth gushing from her pussy, as she fell apart on top of him, her gasps turning into breathy laughter.

“Hmm.” Brunnhilde shifted her weight, allowing him room to move and breathe. “ _Fuck_.”

A deep flush was present on Loki’s face, coated with her slick, as he inhaled loudly through the mouth, no longer obstructed from breathing. She sat back on his shoulders, and he groaned, still searching for more air, while he wiped the lower half of his face clean with the back of his hand. His reddened lips were—

“Ten minutes left for completion.” The voice sounded through the room, and Brunnhilde finally slowed down her breathing. So they both had to come for the experiment to be over…

She raised her eyebrow at him, awaiting his response, and he nodded: “I-I should be able to manage that.”

“Fine. Keep your arms above your head,” Brunnhilde said, and scooted down to his cock, hovering above him again. Her muscles were sore, but she took a hold of him and rubbed his rather notable length between her folds, up and down, moistening it so she could fulfill one final craving. “And tell me when you’re about to come.”

Loki slid his arms next to his head, and gazed intently at the space between their bodies. “I’m a gentleman.”

“You’re full of shit.”

“Valkyrie, you seem to have a misre— _ahhhhnggg_.” Loki dropped his head on the ground with a thud when she sank onto him slowly, embedding his cock inch by inch until she was used to him. The almost painful ache of wanting something inside of her was replaced with the wonderful stretch of his cock. It burned for a second, since the last time she had been with a man was a while ago—she wondered how he had known—but she only needed a second… before the burn turned into smoldering gratification. The first couple of thrusts were still slow, her ass meeting his hip bones, and she flickered her eyes to his face. His lips were parted as deep moans departed from them, his eyes still fixated on… well, there was no space between their bodies now. She leaned back on his knees with her palms for a moment, giving him a clear visual of how she swallowed him whole, rolling her hips faster each time she sat down on him.

His breath hitched, and he groaned. “Please let me touch you,” Loki said, straining the muscles in his neck to meet her gaze. “I need to feel you.”

The print of his fingers had felt so good on her before, and she couldn’t have any distractions, so she ignored him, changing position, leaning forward and pushing him back on the ground when he tried to sit up. Her hands were anchored on his chest, and she lifted her ass so high that she almost released him from her hold, then she sat down on him roughly, submerging his cock inside her pussy. The pressure his cock was giving soothed her hunger every time she pushed down, and against her walls. It could develop into something more powerful, something that would push her over the edge again, but this was not about her. This was about making him come as soon as possible. This was about fucking bullshit survival. She glanced at the timer on the wall. Only minutes left. She turned her vision on Loki and felt the violent thudding of his heart underneath the palm of her hands… an increase of choked moans that told her he was getting closer.

Her ragged breathing became louder as her movements came faster. A heady fragrance of their slick and sweat lingered in the air. Their moistures daubed between the friction of their figures every time they collided: the smacks of her ass against his hip bones and the suction of her pussy… _Fuck_ , she needed to concentrate.

Brunnhilde sat down on him harder, her pace becoming maddening. Ruthless. Even for her. And he bit his lip and fisted his hands, lifting them high above his head as he cried out yet met her thrusts. “ _Hnnngghhh_.” His breathing grew erratic, fluctuating between harsh pants and stifled moans, the frustration apparent on his face.

“Are you going to come?” Brunnhilde puffed.

“A-almost. So… so close.” Loki closed his eyes, his chest heaving harshly. “Pleaase, I-I need to…”

“No. Tell me when.”

“ _Uhhhhh_ , I-I’m… I’ _mmm_ …” Loki’s muscles contracted, his form stiffening underneath her, and she pulled him out of her. Pained cries fell from his lips while thick spurts of his come gushed from his cock, bespattering her thigh and his writhing abdomen. Blood-red patches formed on his chest, face and neck, all of it glistering with a thin layer of his sweat.

She lifted herself off him, and walked to his clothing where she swiped the come on her thigh on his green cape. “Gentleman, my ass.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Loki said, trying to sit up and catch his breath. “Forgive me. You felt spectacular. It was hard to concentrate on anything, let alone my speech.”

Brunnhilde grabbed her uniform and put it on. “Good to know there’s a damn way to shut you up.”

He smiled, teeth and all, and staggered to his feet. The red blushes spread down his body too. She turned away from him, and focused on her shit when the throaty voice returned: “Experiment finalized. Thank you for your valuable participation. You are free to leave.”

Those assholes. Time for an experiment of her own. “You done?” Brunnhilde turned back around to Loki while she strapped the harness that connected her armor plate with her cape.

“Hmm, yes. Yes.” He finished dressing, and cleared his throat. “Ok, I’m good,” Loki said, brushing his tousled locks behind his reddened ears at the same time as when the azure gleam around the walls dematerialized, and the door opened.

Brunnhilde removed and twirled the small blades in her hands, glancing down at them, then headed out the door. “Then let’s give those aliens a real reason for a distress call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Find me on [Tumblr](https://existentialmalaises.tumblr.com/).


	2. A Two-Time Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later, Brunnhilde is looking for some relief.

Doubt. Brunnhilde was never good with doubt. She’d rustle up a plan of attack, and she’d attack. Make decisions and follow through. No good came from dwelling on the odds. No need to let doubt seep in. A clear mind and a firm fist was all she needed to get her through her days. But without the damn ale her mind was not clear. It was filled with thoughts… thoughts of her fighters, thoughts of _her_ , thoughts of pain, thoughts of all the loss she was responsible for. And life on a spaceship was slow, even if it was filled with the remnants of Asgard, a chaos that needed systemizing; she couldn’t punch her way out of this. Doubt. It was distracting Brunnhilde, and she needed to think clearly. 

The door slid open, and Brunnhilde stepped into the small rectangular chamber. Despite the lack of glass panels, the area was glowing with illuminated geometric forms on the metallic black and silver walls. Loki straightened himself against the head of the single bed, dragging the spread out pages of a thin book over his disrobed chest until it lingered on his hip while he placed his other arm behind his head, and a slow smug smile plucked at his mouth. 

“Have you an itch that needs scratching?”

The door closed behind her, and she rolled her eyes, starting to regret her impulsive plan of attack. “Don’t overthink it. I just want to fuck.” 

“Well, then…” Loki dropped the thin book underneath the single bed with one sweep, and she averted her gaze so she wouldn’t notice how the muscles of his abdomen contracted. She was not going to be obvious about her desire, even if she just made her intentions… crystal clear.

“This is your room?” She glanced around the pile of belongings, books and vials, and fabrics. How had he gathered so much in so little time? On a damn spaceship. “It’s so small in comparison to Thor’s.” 

“ _How_ —” He stiffened on the bed, then cleared his throat, as if running the lines in his head. “I’m only one person. I don’t need much.” 

Brunnhilde quirked her lips to the side, and stepped further into his chamber. “He’s even got himself a big window. Good view.” 

“We’re in space. It’s black. Vast nothingness. Greater minds need more stimulation than that.”

“Stimulation. Yes…” She could no longer suppress her grin, pleased with herself for getting under his skin. A play from his book. “Where’d you find that?”

Loki followed the position of her finger down to the book he had placed underneath his bed, and scooted so his legs were on the floor. “Does it matter?” 

“No. It doesn’t.” Brunnhilde shrugged. “Enough politeness.” 

“This was politeness?”

“Take off your pants.” Her hands moved to the armor plate of her uniform and she removed it while he stood up, his head tilting, and neared her.

“Not so fast…” 

Brunnhilde dropped her armor and cape next to her feet. “Yes, fast.” 

“The circumstances have changed…” Loki lowered his voice as he loomed over her, the blue of his eyes obscured by his long, dark lashes. 

“Have they?” Brunnhilde thought back to the distress call on the alien spaceship. It had been a few days since they first fucked, then exterminated the so-called scientists with their bare hands. It was invigorating. It forged a craving… an itch, and his glances hadn’t gone unnoticed, even when she avoided him. And it wasn’t like she knew that many people on this damn isolating spaceship. “They seem the—”

“If you wish for us to…”

“Fuck.”

“… _fuck_ … then you’ve got to play nicer this time.” 

“I’m not nice.” 

“Well…” Loki’s fingers trailed over her hand, now healed due to his powers, and she sucked in her breath when he found the side of her waist, dragging his nails upwards. “I’m positive you—” She grabbed his wrist, stopping his motion, gripping it so tightly that he meant to yank her hand away. She released him and smacked his cheek with the back of her hand. 

His head flicked to the side, and he scoffed as a smile formed on his lips. “This again.” 

“Told you, I’m _not_ nice.” Brunnhilde pushed him away from her, closer to his bed, and continued undressing, taking care of her uniform. 

“Nevertheless, I want to touch you this time.” Loki turned his head towards her and put his hand on her again, and she raised her eyebrow. Maybe he needed a harder punch this time. “I want to _kiss_ you.” 

“Kissing is only reserved for—”

“You want me, Valkyrie.” 

“Not enough to kiss you.” Brunnhilde crossed her arms underneath her chest, regretting the shift in their relationship. She should have had more patience. Waited until he came to her. He would have. She had seen the stares. “You’re just… here.” 

“I’m here. All here. _If_ you give me what I want.” 

Leaving now would be pointless. She’d just be admitting defeat. And she’d never do that. So he’d win this battle, but she would own him. All of him. “Just take off your fucking pants already.”

“You sycophant,” Loki said and smirked, his hands complying with her command. “Been pondering about me _after_ … have you? Trying to recall how I made you come so hard? How I felt deep inside of you?”

Brunnhilde got rid of the final layer of her uniform and groaned out loud as he continued talking. His incessant chattering. This was becoming unbearable. His ego was too damn big. “You’re a two-time fuck. All there’s to it.” She shoved him backwards again, his legs hitting the bed, and he tumbled over it, pulling at her arms, dragging her along with him. The bed creaked as it caught their weight, and he gave her another one of his irritatingly smug smiles while his hands slithered around her figure. She let him. “And from what I _can_ remember, uneventful as it was, you were begging and crying out like a little—” 

Loki pushed his mouth on her, pressing her body down in the sturdy mattress, shutting her up in the process, much to her pre-existing annoyance. And she considered biting him, but then he nudged her lips open with his tongue, and she experienced the softness and warmth of his most talented attribute inside her mouth, searching for her, his hunger unconcealed. Her annoyance made room for her own craving. To clear her mind. That itch she was looking to get scratched. This was a decent start. 

His hands flattened on the small of her back, then slid down to her ass as he sucked on her bottom lip and found her tongue again. With precision and focus, his mouth melted into hers. And Brunnhilde, she breathed him in, then flipped him around on the bed. If they were going to kiss, she might as well enjoy it. Her heart was palpitating, warmth spreading through her body and awakening raw nerves that were desperate for release. Her fingers tangled in his hair, then without warning she tugged his head back, and swept her lips roughly down his chin to his Adam’s apple. He gulped as she tasted more of him, something she had refrained from their first time. Salty sweat that blended together with… a whiff of a musky perfume that lingered on his skin, which made her wonder where in the world he had gotten his hands on that on this damn ship. 

Her nails explored his abdomen, making his muscles writhe underneath her, when he sat up straight and moved her along with him. She straddled his lap, leaning back so his hardening cock rubbed against her folds, as he flicked his thumb over her nipple and marked the sensitive skin in her neck with his teeth, nibbling and sucking where he made her catch her breath. It helped… his slow, but deep caresses and hot kisses. It helped with—

“ _Hmm_.” Loki sighed loudly underneath her earlobe. “Thank you… You feel so— _oohhh_.”

After another flip, Brunnhilde less than graciously shoved Loki off the bed; the side of his long figure hitting the ground with a loud thud. He groaned and sat up, his cock rock hard and demanding her attention, then laughed as both delight and surprise washed over his face. “Valkyrie. Come on.” 

He grabbed her foot, but she shoved him away, his dark locks dancing around his shoulders. “What? I’m not nice. And I didn’t come here to talk. Don’t misunderstand.” Brunnhilde sat back on the bed, and made herself more comfortable, opening her legs and dropping one down. “Greater minds should get that through their thick skulls.” 

“I see…” Loki said, as his gaze shifted its position, his eyes darkening with determination. 

She bobbed her head. “Now, get on your knees and pucker up.” 

With a slow crawl to the bed, Loki came face to face with her pussy. His fingers slid over her waist to her breasts at a slow pace as she watched him, and she tried not to tense up because the print of his fingers was so enticingly inducing. Then he curved down her abdomen to her hips, where Loki reached for one of her legs… and brought her foot to his mouth. He pressed his soft lips on the sole of her foot, licking the side, then sucked on her toes, sending blazing tingles down her spine to her fucking core. She bit her lip to still her body, but Loki drifted up her calves, bearing his teeth as he smiled at her and found that fucking good spot behind her knee. Fortunately for him, he kept his mouth shut. Maybe he wasn’t that thick skulled. Brunnhilde moaned softly when she felt the wet slide of his tongue, and it made her crave the same sensation on her pussy. Instead Loki grazed the inside of her thigh, moving his hand closer and closer, then brushing it over her outer folds only to go to her breast. Brunnhilde twisted in annoyance. He was testing her patience… and she had none. 

But she did have her pride, and it far outweighed her lack of patience. 

Without a fucking care in the world, Loki worked his way up her inner thigh, reddening and marking her soft skin with his teeth, inching closer to where she needed him to be already. She gripped the sheets of his bed tightly in her hand, trying to restrain herself from what went through her mind. So maybe Brunnhilde had more anger than she did pride. She sat straight as he lowered his head, and stared at the long jet-black locks, and how they tickled her marked skin, then swept her fingers through them. 

He glanced up at her, darkened blues obscured by thick lashes, but the mischief as clear as day, and she yanked his head to her pussy, pushing his flushed lips right where he needed to be. “We have to work on your aim.” 

“ _Hm_.” Loki mumbled something irrelevant, opening up his mouth, then lapped his tongue over her clit, flooding her pussy with his warmth, and she sighed in satisfaction. Exactly what she came here for. He repeated the movement, and again, again, again. Each time with more pressure. He gazed at her quietly, and she closed her eyes, ignoring him, as the heat in her core was starting to build. Just when she started getting into it, he changed direction to her folds, licking up her juices with slow strokes of his tongue, making her rock along with him until he got back to where she needed him to be. Pushing his chin against her skin, he shook his head and rubbed his lips over her nub, sloppy open-mouthed kisses and long fucking licks. Her breathing deepened, trying to concentrate on the thudding in her core. 

And then Loki stepped up his game, and sucked on her clit, softly adding more stress. Brunnhilde swayed along with him, her hand still firmly held on to his hair, and pushed his hot mouth harder on her, urging him to increase the load, because… fuck, she could handle it. 

She needed it. 

One of his long fingers wriggled inside of her, pushing in and out at first—simultaneously with his relentless simulation on her clit, instantly making her breathless. Then he added a second finger. Brunnhilde moaned and glanced down at him, and he sucked forcefully on her nub as his fingers curved upwards, pressuring her from two sides. Two-time fucker. Oh, he did it so fucking good. Brunnhilde wrapped both her legs around his face and cornered him between her thighs, her hand pulling him closer to her while she rocked her hips harder. 

Maybe she was suffocating him, but Loki didn’t stop, so nor did she. Going harder, and harder… _and_ …. giving her everything she needed. Her muscles burned, and her figure leapt up, but Loki moved along with her and kept mouth-fucking her until she trembled as a fevered thrill rippled through her that came out in elongated moans. _Fucccck_. Warmth pooled around her clit and gushed out as she finally slackened her muscles, and Loki lowered her back down on his bed, still lapping his tongue over her. Brunnhilde sighed, soothed by his actions, throwing an arm over her face, and smiled widely. 

“Itch scratched?” Loki asked through his drawn-out breaths, wiping the remnants of her slick off his face and rolling back his shoulders.

Brunnhilde chuckled, and revealed her face, peering into his half-lidded blue eyes. “Not entirely…”

“Good, because I’m not finished,” Loki said, and crawled over her with his cock in his hand, pumping it up. 

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Brunnhilde laughed again, shaking her head, and shoved Loki off her, tossing him next to her on the bed. Loki groaned and lounged while she rummaged through her uniform. Helooked far too relaxed to her liking. Something had to be done. She caught his questioning glance, but it turned into a grin, one from ear to ear, when she climbed on top of him.

“And what do you have there behind your back?” 

“What, this?” She handed the neon object to Loki, whose eyes grew wide in understanding, so she immediately pressed the activation button. The object transformed into shackles, and secured his wrists together. He grumbled something, but she ignored it. Instead she took his arm, and forced them over his head, where the neon-colored chains connected with the metallic headboard. “You’ve seen this before?” 

“I have…” 

“It’s from Sakaar.”

“I’m well aware.”

“So… who?” Brunnhilde sat down on his abdomen, and he groaned at the skin-contact and stared up at his ceiling. 

“ _Now_ you wish to talk?”

She crossed her arms, tilting her head while her mind filled with memories of him on Sakaar. “Is that how you became fast friends with the Grandmaster?”

“Among other things.” 

“You _really_ are about survival, huh.” 

“Perseverance. Are you in awe?” He watched her now. 

“No, I would _never_ —”

Loki quirked his eyebrows, deadpanning her: “You did. Just the other day.” 

“That was different,” Brunnhilde said, and jabbed at his chest with her finger. 

Loki glanced at the finger, then back to her, with a smirk spreading on his face. “How?”

“That was a loaded pistol against my head. Besides, I got my revenge. You could’ve lived on Sakaar without… It just would’ve been a different life.” 

“Well, I’m accustomed to a certain standard of living.” 

“ _Hm_ , such a pompous prince.” Now it was her moment to gloat, and she did so excessively. Her arms crossed underneath her breast again, her face bright and smug. 

But Loki was not affected by it. Instead he pushed out his chin. “Prince of Asgard. Rightful king of the—”

“Pompous. And Asgard is gone.”

“Not its people.” 

“You sound just like Thor.” And she wondered whether it was real… or if he was pretending, playing a role. Would he be doing so to please her, or her brother? 

“Could we not allude to my brother when we’re in… compromising positions?” 

“But this is so much fun… and you _always_ are so talkative.” 

Loki thrust his hips upwards, a pleading expression taking form on his face. She knew what that was about. She was waiting for it. “Valkyrie. I need—” 

“Uh-uh. Ask nicely. And cut the bullshit.” She didn’t want to guess whether he was playing a part. She didn’t have time for it. She wanted him to be as honest as he could be. She wondered how honest that would be. 

He cleared his throat, his voice deepening: “Please… I’m begging, you antagonizing woman, I’m so hard for you. Allow me to feel you again. Your tight cunt. Your smooth and sweet heat. There’s nothing I want more than to feel those walls crushing me.”

“I don’t know…” Brunnhilde tapped her fingers on his chest pensively, and he groaned. Ok, so _she_ was playing a game, but this was at his expense. Not hers. 

“Please Valkyrie. I’m so hard it’s hurting. Please take away the pain.” 

“Hmm… looks like I can be nice,” she said with an excessive wink and stood up, looking down at him. “How refreshing.” 

Loki pulled on the shackles, trying to get some movement from his arms, but was immediately restricted. “Please, Valkyrie. Please, let me touch you. I want more of you. I want all of you while I’m inside of you.” 

“Nahh. Enough touching for you.” Brunnhilde raised her shoulder carelessly, and turned her back to him, then sat down on him once more. “Time for me to take what I want from you.”

“And when do _I_ get to take?”

She glanced at him over her shoulder while she grabbed his cock, steadily pumping it in her palm so he’d be ready to enter her. “You don’t. That’s not what this is. You get to endure.” But Loki’s eyes were already shut tight, his mouth wide open, soft gasps coming out, as he _endured_ her touch. She hovered above his cock, placing it against her core, and sat down on him slowly, easing him inside inch by inch. She bit her tongue once she was seated on his pelvis, his hip bones poking into her ass, and she began to roll back and forth slowly, accustoming herself to the pressure that instantaneously started building against her walls. Groans came from behind her, and in her indulgence she rubbed her fingers over her clit, readying herself for more and quickened the pace. Overwhelmed by the intoxicating sensation she squeezed her muscles together, her upper legs hurting, and encouraging those heady and breathless groans of his to fill her ears and jumble up with her own. 

“Put some work into it, would you.” 

“Hmmm, I-I, _ohhhh_ —” Loki groaned, and thrust his hips upward with vehemence, snapping them so hard the bed was creaking loudly underneath their galvanized figures. “ _Hmm_ , you’re madde— _ohhh_.” 

“Chop c-chop,” Brunnhilde said, and choked on a moan when he hit her g-spot, definitely scratching her itch. 

Yet again. 

Leaning forward on her elbows, she drew out his cock a few inches, only to slap down on his hip bones, thrusting with her hips and making him cry out, as she neared her orgasm. This fucking cleared her mind. All she could think about was more. Harder, faster, deeper. More. She pushed her head up, deepening the curve of her back, while her fingers twisted in his bed sheets. Loki persevered when her movements slowed down due to the heat concentrated in her fucking pussy that was overwhelming her. Brunnhilde collapsed on the bed, the muscles in her hips tautened and rigid, her arms becoming numb, her moans growing louder and erratic, until burning binds inside of her untethered… and she couldn’t take more.

“ _Fucccck_ , that’s good.” She quivered and fell silent, coming undone, and trying to savor every tang of her orgasm, while she caught her breath. 

Once she did, she found that Loki had stilled his movements underneath her, and she raised herself with difficulty, much rather resting, and glanced from her pussy to his… far too satisfied face. Eyes shut, sweat across his forehead, and lips red from bite marks. Out of air, but content. She froze on the spot. “You came?” 

He opened his eyes, and nodded slowly. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I told you not to come inside me, you fuck.” Brunnhilde pushed herself off him, and Loki grunted, his eyes closing in pleasure and she glanced from his cock to her inner thighs. His cock was glistering with her slick while his come was dribbling down her soft skin, and panic flared up inside her chest, tightening around her heart. 

“Well, I am chained. Barely able to move. You made sure of that. And, _hmm_ , you forced it out of me. I could not hold it back,” Loki said, his voice unburdened by emotion, only air. “Nor did I want to.”

Brunnhilde glared his way, and reached for her uniform, trying to find the right piece to put on first, throwing his pants at his cock. “Fucking asshole. This is why I don’t fuck men. Can’t trust them for shit.” 

“If you take off these fetters, then I can lend a hand.” 

“You’ve done enough.” 

“Valkyrie.”

She turned towards him, pointing her finger at him, then to his cock. “Fucking bullshit. You should count yourself so lucky that I’m not cutting off your cock off right now.” 

Loki pulled the restraints, clanking against the metallic headboard. “Valkyrie.”

“Would be hard to explain to your brother.” She stared at the weapons next to her amor. “Though, you know what, what do I care. Maybe—”

“ _Brunnhilde_ ,” Loki said her name, and she flicked her head towards him and found him pressing his lips together in concentration. Did Thor tell him? Did they talk about her? His wrists strained against the neon shackles as he managed to twirl his fingers. The shackles dissolved, deep red lines in its place on his wrists that he rubbed for a second as he stood up and walked over to her. “Trepidation does not suit you.” 

She shook her head in disbelief. How could he be this damn calm? Her pussy was full of his semen. Trepidation was fucking suitable.“I don’t give a fuck. I don’t want to be pregnant, Loki.” 

“You won’t.” He picked up a cloth and wiped up the come that had run down her thigh, lingering just beneath her pussy. With his other hand in front of her pubic mound, he peered into her eyes intently. “This will do the trick.” 

“What are you doing?” Brunnhilde asked, her fingers wrapping around his wrist and her eyes flickering from his hand between her legs to his eyes, still fixated on hers. She closed her mouth when a warm stream lingered around her core, no longer trickles of his semen, but… more like a plash. It was… unusual. A word she had come to associate with him. 

“Ensuring you will not carry my progeny.” Loki’s hand slithered around her waist while he wiped her clean with the other. His head lowered into her neck and his moist lips brushed against her ear, as he whispered: “I assure you, I’m a gentleman. I always take care of my business.”

Brunnhilde cleared her throat, and nudged his face away from her neck, far too close for comfort. “Why didn’t you say that immediately?”

“I was undertaking it, but you wouldn’t let me express myself.”

“And yet you somehow managed to say my name three times.”

Loki’s mouth twitched as he tightened his hold on her. “You’re an antagonizing woman.” 

That brought about a small smile to her face, and she consciously loosened her muscles, calming in his sticky hold. “Guess those powers are good for something.”

“If only you’ll allow me to properly touch you when I’m inside of you… then I could show you _how_ good.” 

“Uh-uh.” She shook her head, and elbowed him away from her. “My itch is scratched. And I’m officially turned off.” 

Loki tilted his head, his arms falling to his sides, the dirty cloth in his hand. “That so? When’s the next time?” 

“What?”

“That you come find me, knocking on my door.” He dropped the cloth in a bin, and glanced her way.

“I didn’t knock,” Brunnhilde said, furrowing her eyebrows, then found the first layer to her uniform, and began putting it on. “And if you keep it up, there won’t be a next time.” 

“Right. Then why did you visit me today?”

“I told you, I just wanted to—”

Loki plastered a smile on his face, teeth and all. “Fuck. Yes, you said that. What for?”

“Can’t a girl just fuck?” Brunnhilde shrugged, trying not to show her annoyance with the sudden change in conversation. “Shit. Does there need to be a reason? I was horny. You were there.” 

“That’s one possibility.” He pushed his long locks behind his ear, still not bothering to dress himself, then glanced down at his trimmed nails. “The other is that there’s no alcohol aboard this ship. Your nearest and dearest. Your diurnal treatment. But I am.” 

Brunnhilde grabbed her armor and threw it over her head. “ _So_? I like drinking? Still don’t see what that has to do with anything. You know what, I don’t care to—” 

“You’re using me. Don’t misunderstand me. I don’t oppose your exploitation. In fact, I encourage it.” Loki’s face brightened with an untroubled smirk, but her jaw tightened. He was getting on her nerves. Always fucking talking. “But I can’t refrain from speculating about… _what for_? What are you attempting to forget?” 

“Mind your fucking business, lackey. We fucked. That’s it. You don’t get to know me.” 

“Oh, you make this—” 

Brunnhilde scowled at him, shutting him up, ready to throw her Dragonfang at his head. Instead, she opened his door and walked out with fisted hands, so she wouldn’t reach for her weapons. Two steps outside of his chamber, she ran into the big pile of rocks she met on Sakaar. 

“Woah, sorry.” He waved. “Hello, it’s me! Korg, a concerned neighbour. Heard a lot of alarming noises. And a few more troubling ones. Just came to check if my friend, Loki, is still alive.” 

She rolled her eyes, and stepped aside. “Out of my way.”

“Yeh, alright, man. Err-I mean, _woman_. It’s just—”

“I don’t care.” 

“Oh, ok.” She gritted her teeth when she heard him mumble. “Oh, woah, Loki, you’re very naked…” 


	3. Fuck To Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to keep her shit together, Brunnhilde finds temporary solace in what Loki is offering.

Incensed tears prickled in her eyes as Brunnhilde stormed through the corridors of the overcrowded spaceship until she found a deserted weapons room where she could isolate herself. Unlike some _royal_ members of the fleet, she had to share her bedchambers with someone else. Even though that someone else was her centuries-old companion Heimdall, with whom she had no quarrel, it did not mean she wanted to be seen by him. And he always saw right through her.

She didn’t need any of that bullshit.

She just wanted to be left to her own devices.

With something to take the edge off.

That’s where that fucking pompous prince was supposed to come in—pragmatic, mischievous, and self-serving, meaning she could take what she wanted from him without questions—but now he, too, was proving to be useless. Asking for shit that wasn’t any of his business. She hadn’t been able to sleep peacefully through the night after she had left his place in anger, her goals brought to fruition yet she was unfulfilled. She woke up six times in hot sweats, and was tortured by visions of her Valkyrior. Women. Friends. Loved ones. With their weapons out on their winged steeds. Courageous and fearless. Black obsidian Nercolances piercing through their armored uniforms. Their downfall. Blood spatters. Blood spilled. On her hands. Lifeless figures on reddened ground. Why did she survive?

She just needed something…

To make her forget.

To get her through her days and nights.

When she woke up this morning, the first thing on her mind was the thirst for a cold, refreshing bottle of ale to quench her misery and lessen the upsurge of inflammation in her body. But it was nowhere to be found on the aircraft, and she searched for it. No one even had supplies to brew a batch of moonshine. Nothing of the good stuff. Just the bad stuff. Just her memories. Brunnhilde sat down on a metal container, in front of a panoramic viewport. All black. A lot of nothing. Like the lackey had predicted. Maybe a luminous point or two that casted some light into the weapons room. Enough for her to distinguish the container she was sitting on. Electric blades. Not that she cared. She was loyal to her Dragonfang. Like she had been loyal to her king, so eager to prove her worth in a nation of warriors… and look what that got her. She lost everyone she most cared about, and she had no one to blame but herself. Not even Hela. Not anymore.

It had been her brazen course of action to fulfil the King’s command, when her second in command had warned her against Hela’s power. The Valkyrior were an indomitable force of elite warrior women, and undefeated until they met their match in the Goddess of Death. Fallen friends. Because of her. With her elbows resting on her knees, Brunnhilde’s head fell in the palms of her hands, hiding from sight in the vacant area, so no one and nothing could see her tears. So she wouldn’t see them rolling down in the reflection of the viewport.

Giving a fuck was hard, and she cared too much.

She just wanted to make it stop.

Forget and function.

Her head was spinning; the steady throbbing ache becoming harder to ignore. She just had to get through this. Breathe through it. Do those damn exercises like she was taught… when she cared too much. Deep inhalations. Making it last for five seconds. Slow exhalations. Another five seconds. She could do this. She would be ok without… She’d be ok with just herself. Brunnhilde shivered, the cold setting into her limbs, her hairs standing upright, and her arms wrapped around herself to keep warm. She gave a loud sniff, her tired muscles coming closer to unwinding, when the door slid open. She cleared her throat and wiped her face with the back of her sleeve straightaway, then stood up. She glanced over her shoulder and saw _him_. Hair slicked back and fresh-eyed. Apparently not lacking any sleep. An annoyed groan. He brought it out in her. She moved closer to the viewport as he furtively slid down where she had been sitting seconds before.

“What do _you_ want?” Her voice was hard and steady. “I’m busy.”

“Inspecting the weapons?” She heard Loki say from behind her.

“Yeah…”

“And?”

She lifted her shoulders and released her arms to her side, still avoiding his gaze, trying not to sniff anymore. “Good enough to kill you, so they’ll do.”

She could hear him smile. She didn’t like it. She wasn’t joking. “I came to apologize. I shouldn’t have pried.”

“Whatever.”

“It was insensitive, and I ought—”

Brunnhilde flicked her head towards him, and found him staring at her intently, his lips still parted, his fingers sliding over the side of the container. “This isn’t about you.”

“It’s about that blonde Valkyrie? The one I saw in your mind?” Loki began, and Brunnhilde tilted her head in disbelief. Did he not just apologize for prying? So what the fuck was he doing now? What was his intent? The exasperation spread on her face as she raised her hands. “Sentiment… Sometimes I think we’re better off without it, but then it always seems to drive our—”

“I’m not sentimental,” Brunnhilde said, and Loki quirked his brow to which she rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She wasn’t going to let him rile her up again. She just had to focus on her breathing. Not his bullshit.

“If not sentiment, then what?”

“What did you not understand about my response yesterday? I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I’m fairly certain you do.”

“Oh, yeah, based on what?”

“The way your fists are clenching together.” Loki pointed at her hands, and she unclenched them instantly, trying to let go of the tension she was holding in.

Deep inhalations. Five seconds. Slow exhalations. “Just means I want to punch you. Not talk.”

“Sentiment.”

“Ugh.” Her hands fisted together again. “Shut your trap.”

“You’re awfully rude. Why do I tolerate it?”

She neared him, the silhouette of her figure casting shadows over his face. “Yes, why do you?”

“ _Well_ …” Loki straightened himself.

“No, never mind. I don’t want to know.” Brunnhilde meant to turn around when his arm slithered around her waist and pulled her close. She responded without thinking, pushing him away, but his hold tightened, so she punched him instead. A reflex, really. Loki staggered down on the container, the tip of his finger reaching the slight crack on his lip. Maybe she shouldn’t have hit that hard. He placed his finger between his lips, and met her gaze as his mouth twitched into a smirk. _Ughh_. She should have hit him harder.

“You must care a great deal about her.”

Brunnhilde sighed, and threw her head back, thinking her options through for a change. She really wanted to beat her way out of this… but he was here already. He could help her take the edge off. She could budge. A little. So she sat down next to him on the container, lifting one of her legs against a rail, her arm resting on it, and she stared into the vast nothingness of space. “It’s not about her either. Not really.” Brunnhilde gathered her long locks of hair, suddenly growing hot around her neck, and twisted it into a temporary bun. “It’s, uhh, about me.”

“What about you?”

She felt his insistent gaze upon her, but she didn’t want to meet his eyes, so she shifted her stare from the vast nothingness to their reflection in the viewport. His hands curved over the edge of the container, his figure towering but twisted towards her. She rubbed her balmy palm over her knee. “I’m a mess. Been this way for so long that it’s hard for me to remember who I was before.” She had never said that to anyone before, and she expected the worst from him, but he remained silent. Blinking away the formation of _sentiment_ in her fucking eyes, she gaped at his reflection. He was staring at her hands, no longer at her face. It helped. “Ever… felt like you lost touch with who you are?”

“More often than I’d be willing to admit.”

“When?”

“ _Uhh_ …” Loki let out a deep chuckle, and she shifted her gaze to his hand that was resting next to hers on the container. “Always… having to live in the shadow of my brother. The day I found out I’m a Frost Giant. It confirmed everything I already suspected. Fathers who never wanted me…” He cleared his throat. “When my mother died.”

“Oh…” Brunnhilde didn’t know what to say. Guess he was more than just a pompous prince. But why was he being so forthcoming with her? Did he hope it would invoke the same response within her? What was his play here? 

“I tried to get revenge for her death.”

“Did it make you feel better?” She noticed how his fingers tapped against the container, and she wondered what it meant. Was he full of shit, or was that an involuntary response to the painful truth? Like with her clenching. She guessed… it was kind of reassuring that she wasn’t the only fuck-up around, but he seemed to be more put together. “Because Hela’s death changed nothing for me.”

“No.” His fingers tapped faster against the metal. “My mother was still dead.” His hand stopped moving, and she flickered her eyes towards his face. She couldn’t read his emotions, but his blue eyes… had a cold gleam to them. “I still had lost the only parent who truly gave a damn about me.”

“Well, you don’t seem like a mess to me.”

“I’m a trickster.” Loki’s face lit up as a wide grin appeared on it. “I hide it well.”

Brunnhilde furrowed her eyebrows. The contradiction in what she saw and what he said made everything confusing. She didn’t know what to trust. What she saw. What she heard. What her mind was telling her. What her heart was whispering. He blurred her lines of comprehension. “Were you hiding when you pretended to be the King of Asgard?”

He laughed, his smile meeting his eyes, and her stomach twisted further in confusion. “Thor told you about that?”

“No, Heimdall did.”

“ _Ah_ , well, I’m sure he wasn’t very forgiving.”

“You’d be surprised.”

Loki waved his hand in front of him, dismissing the notion that Heimdall may care. “It, uhh, was unrelated to my mother. She would not have approved. But that time spent… _pretending_ , it did help for a short while. And yet again, it changed nothing.”

“Then how do you cope?”

“The way everyone does.” Loki returned his hand on the container, the side of his finger brushing against hers. “I get out of bed every day, and do what must be done. I focus my attention on others. Perhaps not in the most useful way to _them_ , but I never said I was benevolent.” He offered her another grin, and… she didn’t mind it this time. “It’s, uhh, a temporary remedy. Diverts my mind…”

“From remembering?”

“Yes… sometimes.” Loki skimmed the side of her hand with the tips of his fingers now, clearly working an angle. She let him. The kindness of his touch helped her with the acceptance of the kindness of his words. “And I’ve spoken to my brother. He’s shared some of his feelings with me. I guess hearing them… means more to me than I thought.”

“Hm. Thor is a great man. Makes me wonder what I’m doing with the likes of you.”

“I’m not too terrible, am I?” His shoulders curved as he slanted towards her, bringing their faces together.

Brunnhilde sucked in her breath, and felt the tension setting back into her muscles, but this time in a way she preferred it. “I suppose you do know how to eat my pussy just right. For now you serve a purpose.”

“Well, you taste just like my favorite bonbons. Hard exterior. Gooey interior.”

“Ew…”

The corners of his mouth turned up into a smirk; satisfied with himself he brushed his lips past the nape of her neck, then whispered into her ears. “Salted yet sweet. Melts on my tongue. Complex and rich, the longer I feast. Like those bonbons, it’s important to savor every bit of you. Hmm. It makes me very ravenous.”

“Ah, yes, there’s that silver tongue,” Brunnhilde said dryly, and nudged him out of her neck, willing away the soft throbbing in her pussy.

“In fact…” Loki neared her immediately with half-lidded eyes, his hand slithering away from her fingers and around her hips. “I’m starving for a taste of you…” His eyes closed when he brushed his lips over hers softly, pressing down a soft peck. Then another. The cadence of her heart was pounding furiously against her chest, for she was not sure if she should let him. Loki was taking the initiative, not her. He had buttered her up with his kind words, then his sweet words, and now he wanted his reimbursements. She didn’t like it. It was easier when she just took what she wanted from him… from others. When she was seizing… not giving.

When he brought his hand around her jaw, she took hold of it, and put an end to his kiss. “You better not tell anyone about this.”

“What exactly?” Loki opened his eyes, his lashes long and downcast, grazing his lips over hers, as if she hadn’t just interrupted him.

She didn’t know what exactly, but she knew she didn’t like this one bit. “Any of it.” She felt him peck her again, and she sighed as the softness of his lips was accompanied by his warmth this time. Her resistance was crumbling. “Or I’ll cut you.”

“Heavens no. I wouldn’t dare.” He smirked, and kissed down her jaw to her ear, mumbling out words to continue appeasing her. “You’re Brunnhilde. The Valkyrie. Leader of the Valkyrior. These titles matter. You’ve earned them.”

The words annoyed her this time. What had she done to deserve them except for bring all of her warriors to their makers. She nudged him away, anger awakening inside of her again. “Don’t fucking patronize me, lackey.”

“I’m not! There’s no winning with you,” Loki said, and pushed his fingers into her thigh.

“Coming to your senses, are you?” She wanted to move away, away from this mess that she was creating, but he kept her in place again, and she didn’t want to split open his lip further—it would only confirm the terrible things she already thought about herself—so she tried his game instead. “And what about your titles? Did you earn those?”

“I suffered because of them. Does that count?”

“Did you suffer a lot?” A smile pulled at her mouth.

He mirrored her expression, nodding. “Tremendously.”

“Ehhh, ok, maybe it counts, pompous Prince…” She gave him a soft nudge on his chest. “…of Asgard.”

“Exploit me…” Loki’s fingers crawled up her thigh, a trail of soft tingles to her waist.

“ _What?_ What's in it for you? You that desperate that you take my abuse?”

“I get to witness you come undone. It’s violent and without façade… quite a beautiful sight.”

“What? _No_!”

Before she could fall back, Loki had sighed and forced himself on her mouth, sinking his teeth on her bottom lip, so she’d open up and he could silence her with his tongue. She didn’t struggle against his actions. Just his fucking words. Her figure grew hotter with desire when he pressed himself on her harder, but he almost ruined it again when he spoke. “And I get to fuck you. Get my needs met, etcetera.”

“You don’t fuck me. _I_ fuck you.”

“You most certainly do…” Loki smirked, and his hands curved over her hips as she straddled his legs. She claimed his mouth, reciprocating with force, pushing her tongue against his, and rubbed her inner thighs over his hip bones. All thoughts of the past disappearing from her mind. There was only Loki, and the sexual inclinations he brought out of her as he did her bidding. When he whimpered into her mouth, his cock rock hard underneath her, she got off him and removed her armor and uniform. A fucking hassle, but he immediately did the same.

Before she knew it, Loki was towering over her and glanced down her body while his nails skimmed over her flushed skin, and she… she quietly explored more of him in return. Lean and hard muscles against her palm that twitched and twisted when she discovered a particularly sensitive place. It pleased her to learn something so intimate about him. A certain power that she had over him. It was different this time. Her coarse front was gone. She wasn’t truly bothering to put it up. Not this time. And it was… terrifying, but there was something to gain here for him too. He wasn’t dumb enough to fuck that up. Brunnhilde raised her heels, her fingers gliding up the nape of his neck, and Loki leaned down, their mouths on one another again. Enough quiet. Enough softness. Just hunger. Lips pushing. Tongues pressing. Things to gain. A sudden pull of her body up against his, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Loki walked her back to the metal container, and sat her down. The demonstration of his control made her ache around her cunt, and she needed to be filled. The metal was cold against her ass, so she drew him down with her, flipped him around, and straddled his legs once more.

Tangling her fingers in his hair, she yanked his head back and sucked from his jaw down to the nape of his neck. The soft whiff of his perfume intoxicated her already overcharged nerves, and she bit his soft skin, making him hiss and moan. His fingers settled into her form, and he dragged his moistened lips down her collarbone, a burning trail with his tongue, until he beckoned her nipple between his lips. She pressed him harder against her breast. His hot breath was like an electric current that awoke every fucking part of her mind, and she was _alive_. Her nails scratched his abdomen, clawing around his cock, so she could palm him without mercy. Loki’s breath hitched, and he stilted his movements, relishing what she was doing to him, but then he licked two fingers and brought them to her clit. With his hot mouth around her other nipple, he sucked and rubbed her simultaneously until it was her time to gasp, quickly growing breathless.

Loki twisted his arm, and slid two fingers down her folds, opening them up on his way to her cunt where he prodded until she sucked him in. A searing thrill coursed up her chest. Her hands dropped to his shoulders, and she leaned back, so he’d have wiggle room and she could feel more. With a quickened slide, he curved his fingers deep in her, steadily putting her body under duress. As the muscles tightened in her thighs, her hips moved raggedly of their own accord, matching the pattern of his ardent undertaking. Her lips parted, soft moans falling from them. She canted towards him while the heel of his hand rubbed roughly against her clit, allowing her to feel so much more. A rough roll of her body, and his hand was on her ass, forcing her harder on his fingers, if that was even possible at this point.

“Please, _Brunn_ — Could I feel you come around my cock?” Loki pleaded with her, and she glanced down at the way he was finger-fucking her, fast and hard. At her bidding. His wrist covered in her slick, the moisture trickling down to his elbow. _Fuck_. Her cunt throbbed, and Loki whimpered. He was so good at begging. She could be a giver in return. “I want to feel your squeeze there. _Please_ … I need to feel you fall apart.”

Brunnhilde swallowed, and nodded her head. “Ok. Ok. Hurry up.” Loki extracted his fingers, and she sighed, trying to remain patient, as she watched him smear her slick around his cock until it was glistening underneath her. “That’s fine.” She grabbed him in her palm, and straightened him so she could sit down on him properly. With a few pushes, she had sunk on him completely, pleased with the stretch he was giving her, she began to roll her hips again. She needed to return to her fast pace, to find the emergence of her release, her fulfilling and intoxicating high.

Loki groaned loudly underneath her, and she met his gaze. Heavy eyes could barely stay open as she bounced on top of him. Tacky and tinted lips, opened wide. Fuck, they looked as good as they tasted. Brunnhilde pulled him on her lips and sat down deeper on him. Their tongues entwined, and she sighed into his mouth, savoring his warmth. Lifting her knees, she was only able to roll her hips, her movement restricted by the more form-fitting position, and he wrapped his arms around her ass, carrying her weight, so she could keep wriggling on top of him. Warm digits sinking into her skin, sending tingles down her spine. As his body came together with hers, she was put into a heady trance, meeting her every need. The dark shadows in the weapons room disappeared from her sight. There was a loss of control as she urged on, one she had not experienced before, and it was felt throughout her body. Hot flashes took hold of her neck and chest, a feverish sweat spreading everywhere. Her legs quivered, her moans deepened, and her mind was telling her to fucking stop. She had to stop. She couldn’t take it. Oh, fuck, she would stop. Her body couldn’t handle this at all. But Loki tightened his hold on her, and kept driving her body down on him. His cock hitting the right spot every time. And she cried out, trying to push him away. Ahhh, fuck, fuck, _fuuuck_. She whimpered when a painfully sweet and uncontrolled power racked through her core. And all she saw was Loki, blue eyes blown with lust but narrowed in concentration, until she went slack in his arms. She closed her eyes and tasted bright stars—warm and electric on her tongue—that then disappeared into a vast nothingness of space.

When she was coming to her senses, her chest burned and her cheeks were wet. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. What was that? What the — Loki’s mouth was on hers, breathing in her thoughts and continued moans. She was still heaving. Her cunt still… overwhelmed. She was overcome with… something. She could not explain it. She didn’t know — Loki stood up, and turned her over on the container. The cold metal woke up her mind just as he pushed himself inside of her again. She clamped her legs around him in response, and Loki gritted his teeth. With quick fingers, he glided over her sticky figure, brushing against her breasts, until his nails settled in her hips and he slipped in and out of her. She would protest at the change of position, but she really didn’t want to. He felt too fucking good, and she was still recovering from whatever the fuck that was.

She slumped against the metal container on top of the one she was flopped on. Cool metal chafed her neck, her shoulders, and her ass, and she was slowly regaining her wild thoughts… Her eyes fluttered over Loki’s large frame. There was an appeal to the way his hips drove forward as he plunged harder into her. In and out. Deeper. Faster. Fueling their fires. Moans spilled from both their lips, timed to the urgent rhythm of his unrelenting thrusts. Brunnhilde raised her hips to meet his, and Loki slanted over her figure with a loud groan as he tightened his hold on her. His mouth was open wide on her breasts, his teeth grazing over her nipple, and full of unabashed groans and grunts. The wet smacks of their bodies were as rough as his voice, and she could see how he lost himself bit by bit, every time he plunged deeper inside of her heat. She sucked him in each time, willingly, clenching around him until he stiffened and hovered on top of her. She returned the favor: not ceasing her movements until she had drained him and he fell silent.

His dark lashes fluttered closed, and she threw her head back, slowing down her breathing. When their gazes met again, he swept his lips over hers. A slow and deep kiss. She could feel his exhaustion, but he still tasted like more, so she sucked on his bottom lip. A soft whimper, and he flipped them around. Brunnhilde straddled his legs once more, and he held on to her. Loki leaned back against the cold metal and watched her quietly. Black locks of his hair stuck to his clammy shoulders. Chest flushed and heaving. Arms not letting go. It was unsettling. Under his watchful gaze she instantly grew uncomfortable, especially after the weird-ass fucking sex they just had. She never cried out as she came. Fuck. She never cried. What was that about? His thumb brushed over her cheek, and she realized what he was doing, so she slapped his hand away and got off him.

Turning to the floor, Brunnhilde searched for a cloth and grabbed the first layers of her uniform, then glanced back at him. He was still watching her, his flushed figure canting against the containers, his eyes heavy but sharp. She stood still between his legs and tossed the cloth on his cock. “Get your semen out of me.”

With a languid wave of his arm, Loki had tugged her back on his lap. She gasped, but then sat down properly, trying to keep calm. He was fortunate she hadn’t kneed him in the process. Part of her wanted to. He emitted a long breath, and placed the cloth between her legs as he did what she asked. And his damn eyes were on her the whole time. A lazy grin was taking form. She wondered what it was about, but she didn’t want to ask. She was pretty sure she wouldn’t like his answers. Maybe she had played into whatever fucking game he was playing. And that wouldn’t bide well for either of them. She got off him again, and put her uniform on, Loki not too far behind her doing the exact same thing. When the —

A shadow loomed over their figures as darkness overcame the weapons room, and the two spun around instinctively towards the panoramic viewport where a deep brown vessel obstructed their view of the vast nothingness of space. What the fuck?

“We must find my brother,” Loki said, his voiced laced with alarm, and hastened towards the door.

A distress signal resounded through their spaceship. “ _Fuck_.” Brunnhilde acquired her cape from the floor, and sprinted after him. What kind of shit were they getting into this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Find me on [Tumblr](https://existentialmalaises.tumblr.com/).


End file.
